All I want for christmas
by Lor Lupin
Summary: Mi primer wilse, no seais muy duros. SLASH.Estar en un despacho oscuro escuchando canciones navideñas es menos deprimente si House esta contigo.


**Un regalito para KSan, mi primer wilse, hoy me apetecía hacer uno y esto es lo que ha salido, sé que no es muy bueno, pero espero mejorar nnUUU**

**All I want for Christmas it's you**

Hace un frío que pela. Es normal teniendo en cuenta que es la noche del 24 de Diciembre.

Solo una persona en todo el mundo se quedaría trabajando por voluntad propia y ese era Wilson.

Tenía algunos papeles retrasados y se había quedado a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que no corría ninguna prisa en entregarlos. Estar en un oscuro despacho en Nochebuena oyendo canciones navideñas por la radio era más alentador que estar en una oscura habitación de hotel oyendo canciones navideñas por la radio. Pude que en realidad no haya casi ninguna diferencia, pero se sentía mejor arropado por los innumerables regalos de sus pacientes más jóvenes.

-Todos los años la misma canción- comentó el oncólogo para si mismo, medio tarareando el estribillo de "Last Christmas" mientras terminaba con uno de los formularios.

-Ya no se hacen buenas canciones navideñas Jimmy. Ni siquiera mediocres- el aludido se sobresalta, no se había dado cuenta de que su eterno compañero andase por allí

-¿House?- preguntó achicando los ojos, intentando ver en la oscuridad.

-No soy House. Soy el fantasma de las navidades pasadas…- James rodó los ojos.

-¿Y qué haces aquí, Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas?- le siguió el juego-¿Es que no tienes una familia con la que pasar la noche?

-Los fantasmas no tenemos familia, Wilson. Que poco versado estás en la mitología, de verdad. He venido para enseñarte como sería tu vida si…- empezó el otro hombre intentando poner voz fantasmagórica.

-¿Si House no estuviese en ella? No hace falta que me lo digas, seguramente aún seguiría con Bonnie…- finalmente, el nefrólogo sale de entre las sombras y se sienta sobre el nido de papeles que es su escritorio.

-Me he encontrado un fantasma mientras venía, pero no te preocupes, que le he dado tal bastonazo que lo he dejado tieso- comenta ante el suspiro de Wilson. Había descolocado todos los papeles y por consiguiente era como si aquella noche no hubiese hecho nada.

-¿Quién es el inculto ahora? A los fantasmas no se le puede dar con nada. Lo atraviesan- lo ha pillado, pero House siempre tiene una explicación lógica.

-Este no- o no, en este caso.

-Vamos a dejarlo así. ¿Te escaqueas en cuanto puedes de la consulta y te quedas trabajando el día de Nochebuena? Perdona que te diga, House, pero definitivamente, hay algún tornillo mal puesto en tu cabeza- se mofa Wilson

-¿Quién te ha dicho que haya venido a trabajar?- pregunta

-Bueno, en un hospital, siendo médico y estando sano, hay poca cosa que se pueda hacer excepto trabajar- mientras dice esto, intenta ordenar de nuevo los formularios.

-¡Encima que vengo a hacerte compañía!- se queja el otro

-Pues lo único que haces es darme más trabajo- gruñe James, colocando mentalmente el informe de Syndie Dans.

-Esos informes son para dentro de dos semanas, Wilson, no seas tan maniático- comenta Greg levantándose de la mesa.

-Me sorprende que lo sepas, nunca los entregas en la fecha- sabe que no esta cabreado de verdad, solo algo molesto porque le ha descolocado todo, en realidad, esta encantado de tener a alguien con el que pasar las fiestas.

-No seas gruñón, no te va nada. ¿Qué te parece si vemos el especial de Navidad en la tele de plasma de los de maternidad? He oído que mide 48 pulgadas- no va a ceder tan fácilmente.

-Tengo trabajo- responde el oncólogo sin despegar la vista de los informes.

-Bueno, pues nos quedaremos aquí, escuchando canciones de navidad por la radio…-bufa House, subiendo un poco el volumen.

-No hace falta que te quedes, puedes ir a ver el especial de navidad. Tengo que terminar esto- esta vez, levanta la vista de la mesa hacia su amigo.

-¿Y de qué sirve si no puedo comentar lo horteras que van vestidos todos con alguien?- eso le hace sonreír.

-No, esa otra vez no, por favor- comenta refiriéndose a la nueva canción en la radio.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que no te gustase. Es muy de tu estilo- James niega con la cabeza.

-La ponen cada dos horas justas, claro que no me gusta- "All I want for Christmas" sigue sonando mientras el oncólogo rellena con su Vic azul los formularios. El otro doctor se dedica a escuchar la canción casi sin hacer ruido, comportamiento poco típico en él. El estribillo suena y hace más de un minuto que House no habla _esto si que es raro _piensa Wilson, levantando de nuevo la vista, sin divisar al nefrólogo en ningún sitio, aunque no debía andar lejos si su bastón estaba ante el escritorio.

-Jimmy¿quieres saber lo que quiero por navidades?- le vuelve a sorprender, esta ver por detrás.

-No me lo digas, la Wii con el Zelda Phantom Hourglass- responde ignorando el aliento de su amigo en el cuello.

-All I want for Christmas it's you- en menos de un segundo, la silla giratoria ha dado media vuelta y ambos doctores comparten un apasionado beso.

**FIN**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Críticas, tomates, bombas, ( y también felicitaciones si os apetece..xD) con lso reviews.**

**Feliz navidad y que no falte la vicodina.**

**Lor Lupin**


End file.
